Généalogie et Plaisanteries
by Piitchoun
Summary: Pansy sort heureuse du bureau de son professeur... mais une dispute l'attend dans le couloir... Heureusement, le dit-professeur saura lui remonter le moral ! (non, pas comme CA)


**PAS TAPER ! Oui, je sais que ça fait six siècles que je n'ai publié sur aucune de mes fics mais… cadeau ! Un OS de mille mots. (Ok c'est pas glorieux) Un OS sur Pansy. (C'est mieux !) Un OS sur Pansy et Rogue. (Tu pourrais bien te faire pardonner avec ça !)**

 **Don Donki Donka, voici Généalogie et Plaisanteries, un petit truc que j'avais écrit sur papier l'année dernière et que j'ai retrouvé récemment. Promis, dès que ma couzz part, je me remets à H4M (Et si vous préférez LMCLM, bah faut vous en prendre à Petite Plume de Folie, qui a dit que je devais privilégier H4M. Nah.)**

 **Bonne lecture les chouchous !**

Généalogie et Plaisanteries

– Enfin ! Soupirai-je en sortant de son bureau. Après plus de deux semaines de suppliques acharnées, j'avais réussi à arracher un laissez-passer pour la Réserve au Professeur Rogue. En effet, n'étant ni aspirante mangemorte ni sa filleule, comme Malefoy, il avait hésité longuement avant de me l'accorder. Après maintes suppliques, une révision de mon dossier et une lettre de motivation, je tenais enfin le divin papier entre mes mains. J'avais cependant reçu un avertissement :

\- Attention miss Parkinson. Bien que je vous autorise l'accès à la réserve pour votre exposé sur les propriétés du sang de licorne, j'insiste sur le fait que vous ne touchez à rien d'autre que les documents sur ce sujet. Me le promettez-vous ?

\- Bien sûr monsieur ! Avais-je répondu, enthousiaste.

Il m'avait alors congédiée.

Daphné m'attendait à côté de la porte. Je lui sautai au cou en beuglant assez peu élégamment :

– Je l'ai ! Je l'ai !

Elle me repoussé en souriant froidement.

\- Cesse un peu tes gamineries. Tu fais honte à ta famille.

\- Arrête un peu Daph' ! Il y a personne ici, pas besoin de jouer à la Reine des glaces !

\- Pansy… tu ne comprends pas… je ne supporte plus ton comportement quand nous sommes seules. Tu es trop expansive, tu parles fort, tu ris tout le temps… quand il y a d'autres gens autour, tu es parfaite, une vraie Sang-pure, et je t'adore, mais là…

\- Mais quand je suis avec toi, je suis naturelle !

\- Eh bien… il s'avère que je ne t'aime pas quand tu es naturelle. C'est mieux pour toi et pour moi que nous ne nous ne voyons plus seules.

\- Daph'… tu plaisantes ?

\- Non. Je ne plaisante pas. Et je te prie de cesser de m'appeler Daph'. Ce n'est pas un prénom digne d'une Greengrass.

\- Bah normal c'est un surnom !

– Seuls les Sang-de-bourbe ont un surnom. Les Sang-purs ont un prénom tiré de leur héritage et un nom dont ils se sentent fiers.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es fière de ton nom ? Non mais excuse-moi, Greengrass... Herbe verte quoi ! Moi j'avoue que je ne suis pas mieux, avec nom de maladie moldue.

– Je te prie de ne pas m'insulter ! Si tu l'ignores, comme je m'en doute, mon nom provient du sorcier qui a commandé la première troupe d'Indiens d'Amérique.

– Non ! Comme Cheval Blanc, Nuage d'Orage, Bison Futé, tout ça ?

– Plus ou moins… soupira-t-elle.

– Et Parkinson, ça vient d'où ?

– Un de tes ancêtres a inventé la maladie en la jetant à un moldu, qui s'est reproduit, et l'a propagée !

– Waouh ! Ça c'est la classe ! Mieux qu'être un indien, sans vouloir te vexer. Et Malefoy ?

\- Malefoy, mauvaise fois, celui qui a instauré le premier culte sataniste. Avant que tu ne le demandes, un ancêtre de Goyle a créé la seule arme permettant de combattre une goule, et Crabbe, moins glorieux, a découvert que le crabe était comestible. Un aïeul de Nott a inventé le papyrus, il y a fort longtemps, alors que celui de Zabini a monté le premier cirque.

–Oh ! Et Zavatta, tout ça ça vient de lui ?

\- Je suppose…

\- Et comment tu sais tout sur les noms ?

– Je l'ai appris, dans les livres de généalogie.

– Donc quand je lis des livres de potions et de sortilèges, tu lis de la généalogie ?

– C'est exactement pour cela que nous ne nous entendons plus. Au lieu de t'intéresser aux matières féminines, parfaites pour des jeunes filles de bonne famille, telles que la généalogie, la divination ou la botanique, tu préfères les sortilèges, les potions, ou la défense contre les forces du mal ! Comment veux-tu faire une bonne épouse pour Drago ainsi ?

–Je m'en fiche de Drago moi ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être une bonne sorcière, pour moi !

– Qu'est-ce que tu es ingrate ! Tu vas épouser le meilleur parti d'Angleterre, alors que tu ne le mérites pas, et moi qui le méritent tellement, je vais devoir me contenter de... Goyle, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

\- Goyle la Goule, me moquai-je.

Daphnée me regarda froidement, me toisant avec mépris, puis tourna les talons, en m'abandonnant au milieu du couloir.

Rogue sortit alors de son bureau.

Je rougis fortement, réalisant qu'il avait entendu tout ce que j'avais dit sur le mode de vie sang-pur.

Mais il me rassura rapidement :

–Ne vous inquiétez pas, Parkinson. Je partage votre opinion, et vous trouverez chez moi un soutien.

N'en croyant pas mes oreilles, je bégayais :

– P-pardon ?

–Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, vous avez très bien compris.

–Mais… pourquoi ?

–Parce que vous aimez les potions ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Attendez… flash-back :

–Parce que vous aimez les potions ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Flash-back :

\- … Les potions ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Flash-back :

–… Plaisanta-t-il.

Voilà. J'avais mis le doigt sur ce qui clochait. C'est vrai, le professeur de potions, la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots, comme aiment à l'appeler les Gryffondors, venait de plaisanter. C'était l'Apocalypse ! C'était plus extraordinaire que de voir à Hagrid en tutu rose, plus que de voir McGo faire du lap dance…

–Allez, cessez de vous torturer la tête et filez à la bibliothèque. Je tiens à cet exposé !

Waouh ! Mon professeur de position n'était pas qu'un homme sec et irascible ! Je me dirigeai lentement vers la réserve en chantant une chanson moldue à la mode.

 **Voilààààà ! En vrai j'adore Daphné hein, mais là il me fallait une méchante huhu.**

 **Des bisous, et avec un peu de chance, à dans une semaine pour H4M *** **keurkeur***

 **Reviews ? :3**

 **Piitchoun**


End file.
